1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to percussion impact implements and in particular embodiments to drumsticks and methods of making the same, and particularly to drumsticks fabricated using fibers and resin.
2. The Related Art
Percussive sounds have since ancient times been obtained by striking a flexible membrane with a wooden object. Controlled and more reproducible sounds resulted when the wood object was a straight rod. Hence the development of the modern drumstick. With the passing of time, innovations occurred including a degree of taper at the front end of the stick, the stick being finished off with a tip, and the use of a wood having a modicum of flexibility. A select hickory was the wood of choice.
Prior to World War II, the hickory selected for sticks was of the highest grade and thoroughly seasoned. Shortly after the war, the availability of seasoned top quality hickory deteriorated to a point where the stick makers either closed down periodically or sought out substitute material. None could meet the standards set by seasoned hickory. Warpage, splitting and variation in physical properties was a serious problem.
Wood is essentially cellulose distributed randomly throughout the system held together with a very poor adhesive resin. Both components are highly susceptible to erosion by water, even moisture. Its resistance to failure varies from inch to inch.
Numerous attempts have been made to fabricate drumsticks having improved durability over conventional wooden drumsticks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,460 to Fielder et al. discloses a drumstick fabricated from short fibers embedded in a nylon matrix. The short fibers are randomly oriented, and the drumstick contains approximately 30% by volume fibers and 70% by volume nylon matrix. The drumstick is made in two parts, which are welded together to make the drumstick. The drumstick also contains a hollow bore extending through a substantial portion of the handle length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,503 to Petillo discloses a drumstick containing a core having arms extending outward and an outer shell which fills the space between the core and the arms and extends to the outer surface of the drumstick. The core is constructed of a material having a high tensile and shear strength, such as aluminum. The outer shell is constructed of segments which may be wood such as hickory.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,660 to Brilhart discloses a drumstick fabricated from unidirectional fibers and resin and molded through the application of heat and pressure. The drumstick may contain a hollow cavity drilled into the handle portion, into which an acoustical foam material is placed.
Two piece construction as in several of the above patents may make it difficult and/or expensive to obtain drumsticks with minimal variance from stick to stick because of the multiple steps involved to make separate components and accurately attach the components together. Additionally, a stick having multiple parts to attach together, such as a core with arms as in Petillo has a more complex structure than a single piece molded stick. Similarly, drilling a cavity into a stick adds complexity to the process and requires more manufacturing steps than a molding process alone.
It would be desirable to provide a drumstick which is more durable than conventional wooden drumsticks, yet can closely duplicate the weight, feel, and tonal qualities of wooden drumsticks. In addition, it would be desirable to provide drumsticks whose properties do not significantly vary from stick to stick, and which is relatively easy to manufacture. Embodiments of the present invention are directed towards these and other objectives.